


Love Story

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prank Wars, Songfic, War, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to GalixaCraze for this suggestion. I'm sorry if my writing is bad in this fic, though, I tried my best but I just don't think it's all that great >.> I tried my best, so I hope you all still like it.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

"G Team are preparing for war." Doc's deep German husk rattled through the meeting room. Mumbo's eyes flicked across the other team members, all were his friends, or at least he had thought they were. Xisuma was sat closest to Doc, his eyes fixed on the man nodding with each word the German spoke. Ren was occupying the seat on the opposite side of Doc, his eyes were jumping from one team member to the others, they fell on Mumbo and he gave a soft smile, a friendly smile. He used to be Mumbo's friend, he still was, so why couldn't Mumbo smile back? False, Wels and Impulse had taken their seats around the table, all their attentions were focused on their leader as the German spoke, slandering G Team and its members. Mumbo could barely meet their eyes, how could he? They knew where his heart belonged, if they were truly his friends, they'd understand. Mumbo focused his gaze on his fingers, mind flashing through images of the times he had shared with his boyfriend, Grian.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say "Hello."_

_Little did I know. That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you "Please don't go!"_

Mumbo and Grian had shared a base for almost the entire season, of course, they had their own separate bases, but being in a relationship as they were, they rarely were alone in either base. They'd made a routine of staying at both bases simultaneously, they each shared a bed and it all depended on where they were in the server as to which base they stayed the night at. Mumbo's was where they handled the majority of their farms, and Grian's was where they spent the majority of their time together. Mumbo had gone as far to build a tranquil garden in his base, somewhere he and Grian could escape to, if they'd stayed at the large glass sphere. Mumbo sighed happily at the thought of their little garden, he wistfully remembered the lazy mornings and long nights they'd spent together, cuddled on that bed, lulled to sleep with the distant sound of the flowing stream. Now, Mumbo was almost held prisoner. All of Team STAR had their own rooms in the base, and they prepared for the war night and day, Mumbo distantly wished he could get a message to Grian, just to tell him how he missed him and how he loved him. If only Iskall hadn't changed the sign, if only Grian wasn't so mischievous and competitive. Anger flared in the pit of Mumbo's stomach as he thought how Iskall was beside Grian, while Mumbo was stuck with Team STAR. How was that fair? Iskall had almost single-handedly started this civil war.

"We are to meet G Team within the next few hours, we need to be ready. It is going to be a hard fight, but I'm counting on you all."

_And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

Mumbo stood by his teammates, on the field, the flag had been taken down and the battle had started. Fireballs flew from one side to the other, G Team rode their horses across the battlefield, their swords drawn, while Impulse aimed his tamed ghast at them, firing it. The war was ugly, it riled in Mumbo's belly like milk gone sour. He felt his mind conflicting. He wanted to fight with his friends, be a worthy member of the team, but each time he attempted to fight, the only thing he saw was Grian's face, his soft loving eyes staring up at him, begging him not to hurt anyone. He needed to leave, had to escape, but how could he? He was a part of this war, just as any other member of either team. 

"Mumbo!" A voice hissed his name from across the river, pulling Mumbo from his panicked reverie. He glanced to where the sound had come from and his eyes locked on his lover, Grian. A soft smile spread across his face as tears pricked his eyes. It seemed that although the world as he knew it was falling apart, friends turning against friends, fire spitting its ashy breath across the battlefield, someone somewhere had seen his struggle. It had taken petty on him, it had given him his love. Mumbo thanked every deity he knew before he glanced about himself. All his teammates were occupied with the battle, he could escape, could run away. So he did.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

Mumbo waded through the water, the guardians fired their beams at him, whipping him with their power. He grit his teeth and growled against the pain, his eyes focused on Grian. He had to get to him. Mumbo's chest tightened as he was dragged down by a magma block. He held his breath against his burning lungs and kicked with all his might, his legs aching from the strain. He had one goal, his mind was focused on his lover, he had to get to the blond. It didn't matter what happened to him. He had to see Grian again, even if it was for the last time. He had to see him. He would never forgive himself if he let this opportunity slip between his fingers, the man was just in his grasp. He was so close. He had to get to him. 

_Oh, 'cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you_

_"Please don't go!"_

Mumbo's fingers scrabbled at the sand, pulling himself from the water. His suit was soaked and clung to his skin awkwardly, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was about to see Grian. His skin stung with bright sparks as his wounds, from the guardians, rubbed against his clothes. He groaned in response but continued to move. He had to. 

Soft fingers pressed against his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. For one panicked moment, the moustached man thought they had been found out, that Grian would be taken from him again. Mumbo glanced up from where he lay on the sand, Grian's eyes were wide as he gazed down to the taller man. "Come quick." He whispered, the sight of the blond eased his panicked mind. The war was so loud at that moment, explosions and screams all but came to an end, as Mumbo's mind was filled with Grian's voice. Mumbo nodded and let himself be pulled to his feet as the two escaped away and hid in a small dirt cave that Grian had dug out for them. It was small and grubby, but it felt like a palace to Mumbo, the love of his life stood but a foot away. He was there with Grian, together. Mumbo reached out and pulled the blond to him, pressing their bodies together as he mashed their lips in a searing kiss.

_And I said, "Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

Grian whined into the kiss as they moved together in a sensual dance. The emotions that had been locked up so tightly in Mumbo's chest escaped, pouring from his mouth and into Grian's. He shared all the little secrets from his heart and opened himself to the blond. He needed Grian to know, needed him to understand how he had been feeling. 

The two pulled away and locked their eyes, panting wildly from the kiss. Grian's upper lip was slightly red from where Mumbo's moustache had rubbed against the soft skin. He looked gorgeous. Mumbo could have stolen him and kept him for all eternity. But there was a war happening just a few blocks above their heads, they'd have to return soon, have to end this stolen moment, but he couldn't think about that, not now, when he had Grian in his grasp. "God." Mumbo breathed. "I've missed you so much."

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

"I've missed you too, darling." Grian cupped Mumbo's cheek with the palm of his hand, eyes flicking over the taller man's features, burning them to memory. Mumbo felt his lip tremble at the soft touch of his lover and he leant into the hand, eyes slipping closed. Grian shushed him and pulled him into a cuddle, his hand rubbing circles into Mumbo's back. "Shh." He hummed. "It's okay, babe. I'm here now."

_But I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading._

Mumbo let himself be lulled by his lover, let the tensions in his shoulders drain away. He rested his head on Grian's shoulder and pressed his face in the crook of the other man's neck as he whimpered. "I don't want to leave you again." 

"I know, baby, me too." Grian hushed.

"Please don't leave me," Mumbo begged. Grian pulled away then and held Mumbo's shoulders, his eyes searching Mumbo's, he smiled softly. 

"I will never leave you, darling." 

_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

Grian then fell to a knee, his eyes still watching Mumbo's face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. He pulled the lid off and grinned brightly. "Mumbo, when this is all over, which it will be. There is an end to this war. Will you marry me?" 

Mumbo's heart burst out of his chest then. Grian descending to the ground, the presentation of a ring and the most dazzling smile paired with a proposal. He could have ascended. The heavens had opened and were shining down on the two then, their golden tendrils encasing the two lovers in a gentle embrace. Mumbo's tears fell from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks before then dripping from his wobbling chin. He couldn't speak, his throat had grown a lump and his voice was tied in knots. He simply nodded. 

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

_"Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

Grian slipped the silver ring on Mumbo's finger before pushing himself to his full height. Mumbo wrapped the smaller man in his arms as if Grian was his only tie to the surface of the Earth. He felt his heart soar and his chest emit the golden lights of heaven itself. Grian chuckled at his reaction and reciprocated the cuddle. Needing the closeness just as much as the moustached man. 

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

The two stayed in their little hideaway, sharing the space together and opening their hearts to each other. All the while, their friends fought and battled over the silly war that had started from playful pranks. Mumbo and Grian both knew they'd have to return to the surface at some point. But they had time still. They could share this moment for just a few minutes longer. After all, the war was going to end at some point. This was only the beginning of their entire lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading through this songfic, I hope you all liked it, if you did, please leave kudos and comment your thoughts.
> 
> Also if anyone has any more requests for songs, then please feel free to comment them below, I have a couple of ideas brewing, but I am always open to requests or prompts :D


End file.
